Blinded By Your Beauty
by NiickQ
Summary: Crossover between our beloved twilight and gossip girl and the vampire diaries . Who's pairing up with who ?...
1. First Biology

**Disclaimer: Twilight I do not own you **

**A\N: Okay I'll make this short.. This is my first story for fanfiction ii am not an experienced writer at ALL but I hope you all like my story anyway! R&R tell me what you think: am I wasting my time , should keep posting or love it ?/? **

**BPOV**

I was awoken by my alarm clock beeping in my ears , BEEP BEEP BEEP , jeesh can't I have like 5 more minutes? I reached to my bedside table and tried to find the snooze button while trying to keep my eyes shut to hold on to the dream I was having , but reluctantly opened my eyes when I heard the thump that indicated that my alarm clock fell .

It was another misty day in my hometown of forks , where the sun rarely ever shown . I had moved to forks two years ago , after sadly leaving the sun and warmth and mostly the beauty of phoenix behind , forks was beautiful in its own way , but I liked how the sun reflected off the rocky landscape of Arizona .

Today was the first day of school of my senior year , I had previously gone to highschool on the reservation of La Push and would be transferring today to forks high . As I got up to get dressed I heard Charlie shout goodbyes before leaving for work . Charlie is my dad , he previously worked as head of police in forks but decided he had had enough of petty criminals stealing pocket change and was now a volunteer for the local animal shelter .

After dressing I went downstairs to open the door for my pet dog Casey , Casey was one of the stray puppies rescued by the animal shelter , She jumped me almost straight to the floor , though that could have to do with my foot tripping on any flat surface , I am a horrible klutz , in third grade I broke my toe on a swing , That just doesn't happen!

I went upstairs again to take a quick shower , im a shower kind of girl , and got out when the hot water started to get cold , went over to the sink , brushed my teeth , and looked in the mirror , my hair was a mess , but I wasn't the tipe to fuss over my looks , I slicked my hair back into a ponytail and then proceeded back to my room to grab my bag and cellphone off the nightstand .

I then went downstairs to go say goodbye to casey and then reluctantly walked over to my red chevy truck and got inside . it was warm inside and smelled like gasoline and cigars , fprks high should be easy enough to find , I pulled out a map to double check because the only thing I did worse than walk on flat surfaces was find places , directions aren't my thing , but I discovered that it just like everything else in forks was just off the highway to the left .

I started my truck and made my way up the road of forks , forks only had one main road . Soon I pulled up into a big red bricked building , I would have missed it if it didn't have a big board that read WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH , HOME OF THE FANGS . I switched off my truck and held my hands to the heater , it wasn't exactly cold but I was sure the temperature would drop as soon as I open my door .

But after a while I decided enough is enough , and I switched off the heater , opened the door , gathered all my books and stuffed them in my bag along with my ipad , music player , blackberry and laptop . I put my one foot on the gravel and leaned down to lock the gearlever , when I got out and shut the door I made it about 3 feet before my foot got caught , and I did the one thing every new student fears , I TRIPPED into a puddle , horrified and humiliated I started to get up , before I heard a voice , "hey there can I help you get up or something?" a blond boy with blue eyes asked . " yes please before I die of embarresment" I replied . When I was back on my feet I said "thanks for the help , im bella" "anytime bella , im Mike , Mike Newton , my parents own a camping place in the city.

I walked with Mike to the office while all the while talking about unimportant things that happened during summer . I went to the lady at the desk , who from her name tag was apparently miss Rhodes . ''miss can I please have my schedule , im new here , Isabella , Bella Swan " I asked miss Rhodes , " sure darling im Amanda Rhodes , but just call me miss Rhodes ." she replied , " Thank you miss ".

As I walked out of the office I saw Mike chatting animatedly to a brown haired girl , she was pretty nut not stunningly beautiful , but from the vibe she sent off it almost looked as if she thought she was stunning . I glanced down at my schedule and saw that I had English first period , History second period and biology third , I had fourth period off.

I was interrupted from my schedule by a voice calling my name , "Hey Bella!" mike's voice echoed to mine , I turned around slowly to see mike dragging the brunette girl to me by the wrist . "Hey Bella this is Jessica , shes one of my friends " It was clear from the look on her face that she saw herself more than a friend to mike . " Hey Jessica " I said with a small smile on my lips , not wanting to make enemy's on my first day . " Hi " she replied as if talking to me bored her . " I gotta go to class but maybe ill see you later , I hope we have classes together , See ya " Mike said . " What class do you have first Bella ?" Jessica asked . "I have english first , you?" I said , " Same , Ill walk you over ".

English passed without much incident , I handed in my form to Mr . G Hockaday , he was our student teacher . At least he let me sit without class intraductions , I always seemed to slurr my words and start to rabble if I was placed under pressure . I just lissened to the teacher whilst idly doodling on a piece of paper . When the bell rang I quickly checked the school map to make sure I could find my next class.

History was boring but it too passed without much incident , Jessica introduced me to a girl named Angela , Angela was the silent tipe , much like me , there didn't need to be chatter filling every second and for that I was gratefull . When the bell rang Angela asked me which class I had next and we discovered that we had third period biology together .

As we walked to building 3 for biology a couple guys passed us laughing , there was a big one with black curly hair , a blond one with hair that was cut past his ears , and one with a reddish bronze sex I just got out of bed look , god that hairdo was perfect . The blond one and the dark haired one both slapped the boy with beautiful hair on the shoulder and continued onto their class .

When we walked into biology all the seats were taken except for three , angela's toward which she was making her way at the back of the class , and two in the second row toward which the perfect boy was now making his way , our teacher entered and I gave him my slip , he told me his name was mister falkner and askes me questions about biology on the reservation .

He soon told me to take the only empty seat in the class room , I just kept my head down and looked at my feet as I walked to ensure that I didn't trip and make an ass out of myself . When I reached my seat I put my book bag on the table and took my seat , after a few minutes I lifted my head and looked to my new lab partner , and I was instantly stunned into silence , The boy next to me had a perfect face , chiseled cheekbones , straight nose and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen . " I… Uh .. Hey I … Im Bella… was what smooth introduction I came up with . " Hello Beautiful Im Edward , Edward Cullen " Said the god next to me


	2. Meeting the gang

**Disclaimer: I would like to sadly inform all of you that twilight is not mine **** , I would love to say that it is but I don't want to spend a night in jail… **

**A/N: Okay I know the last chapter was a snooze , but introductions where necessary , will do better to bring action ! okay no more talking shhhhh and watch the movie lol! **

EPOV

I was making my way to my third period , it was bound to be a bore since I had taken advanced bio for like half of my life , but I was willing to give it a try because the advanced classes where all filled .

Jazz and Em dropped me by the door and made way to their classes , I took my seat and started clearing up half of my desk when I saw that there was a new student entering class . I had the only open seat next to me so it was obvious that I would be the lucky person with a new lab partner .

I idly doodled on a piece of paper until I heard books being placed on the table , I looked at the girl next to me but all I got in return was a downcast head that obviously wanted a few moments alone , so I continued my doodling on my paper till I heard her try to introduce herself .

I looked up and was shocked to see the beautiful creature next to me , she had long mahgony hair and creamy skin , but what pulled me in most was her beautiful dark deep eyes . im not exactly a guy that used acronyms like beautiful , im more of the jock tipe that prefer words like sexy and hot , but not with this girl , she was stunningly gorgeous . Okay now im starting to freak myself out !

But it would be rude to not respond so I took her hand , kissed it lightly and like the charmer I am said " Hello Beautiful , Im Edward , Edward Cullen" before flashing my famous crooked smile.

"So guess your my new lab partner " " guess so…" she replied . she had a far off look when she looked at me , like she couldn't understand why I would want to talk to her , and that only confused me .

I took her last reply as a sign that she wanted to be alone , so I dropped my head and for the rest of the period just zoned out and continued my doodling of Emmett getting eaten by a crocodile . Emmett McCarthy was my adopted brother , but he fitted in so well he was like blood family .

Now let me explain my complicated family , Emmett dated Rosalie Hale , a beautiful blond bikini model , Rosalie had a twin brother named Jasper , and Jasper Hale is dating my sister / best friend . My parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen , Esme was married to the hale's father for 4 years back when she was 19 , luckily no children were made because that sure as hell would be ackward . But she found Carlisle a year after the divorce and they have been together ever since .

I was shocked out of my little reverie by the bell ringing . I gathered all my things and stood up to take my fourth hour break in the cafeteria . On the way of walking there I saw Bella walk with Mike and a very jealous looking Jessica , she was some popularity ho who tried to make as many friends as possible so she wouldn't be an outcast.

BPOV

After biology Mike and Jessica made their way to the cafeteria and I tagged along , not wanting to walk alone . I noticed Edward walking alone a few feet back so I stopped and waited for him to fall into step . "hey partner looks like we have fourth hour break also together " I chuckled at that and replied " yeah looks like we do ". After a few minutes in comfortable silence we were joined by two boys , the two that walked with Edward to biology , and two girls I could make out were their girlfriends by the way each boy had their arms slinged around the girls waists .

One girl was gorgeous , she had waist length blond wavy hair , was wearing skinny jeans that showed off her curves in the right places , a white shirt decorated with rhinestones that showed a little bit of cleavage , and a navy jacket . The other was short , no more than five feet tall , had chocolate spiky hair and a very pointed face , she looked exactly like a pixie , but she too was extremely beautiful.

Edward was the first to speak ," Bella these are my friends , Jasper and Rosalie hale," he gestured to the two blonds , " Emmett my brother " he gestured to the black haired boy who I now could see was extremely ripped , " And my sister Alice " the little brown haired pixie .

" Hey bella " they all said in unison . "Its very nice to meet you " said Jasper . "Yeah whats up little squirt " said Emmett while playfully messing up my hair. ' Oh My Gosh Bella were going to be the best of friends! " squelled little alice efore launching herself in for a hug . " Sorry Bells shes a little eratic " said Edward with a chuckle . " its so nice to meet all of you , I am so sure we'll all be great friends!'' I said with a laugh as we all made our way to the cafeteria.


	3. Sleepover enitiation

**Twilight : not mine ….** Sadly '

BPOV

As we walked into the cafeteria and made our way over to the line to get some food all of the girls were openly staring at the three boys standing with me . " Absolutely no shame " tsked Rosalie . '" Yeah but at least they can look but they can't touch " said Alice before leaning in to kiss Jasper with a passion that could set the world on fire . "Awww babe where's my kiss " Pouted Emmett , Rose just leaned in and whispered something in Emmett's ear , and ny the goofy grin on Emmett's face I'm sure it was all but innocent .

After getting our food we all went to go sit by a table close to the exit , seeing as there was only about 15 minutes left of break . I had only gotten an apple and a juice , and I was nibbling on my apple when Edward asked " So Bella , tell us something about you " " We'll I love Puppy's and have never been to a sleep over " I said . " Oh hell no you are coming over to my house so we can fix that!" Alice said , looking horrified , after alice and rose nagging me I agreed .

**Short filler chapter . Didn't like what I typed here and the story continues on chap 4 . sorry guys**

**-NickQ**


	4. I'm Chuck Bass

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight , I just own what I make the characters do :P !**

**Okay so there was a mild response to the previous chapter , and we are almost up to 100 views in 2 days! JaY I am so excited , if you think I should stop the story let me know , if you like it tell me , and if your interested tell me , Also Any suggestions ? id love to hear all of your thoughts , as I write to please you! Please reviews are always welcome , I promise to read every single one and reply if it seems right to do so , no voice is to be ignored by NickQ! So here is the fourth chapter! For this story im thinking about 30 chapters then a sequel? That sound fine with you? Let me know! Also do you prefer long or shorter chapters? Again everything is to please you so let me know people! In this chapter the first out of twilight character will appear ! who do you think it is?! Now sorry for my novel of an A/N and im done now so here's your story! **

BPOV

After School Alice and Rose met me at my old truck , as we would be heading to my house , then to the store to pick up some sleepover goods , then stop at a friend of Rose's to invite her as well then to the Cullen's place .

When I arrived at my house , I quickly unlocked the door , invited them in and took off my shoes , next I fed my dog , then went upstairs to pack and change , I didn't want to pack too many clothes so I would look like a pack meul , but the boys would be there too so I had to look decent atleast .

Ever since that kiss with Edward I kept having flashbacks to how amazing his lips felt on mine …

After about ten minutes of packing I was all set , I took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Charlie explaining my absence.

_Im at the Cullen's , made a new friend and we're having a sleepover , if you want to reach me call my cell 555-01-29 . ill be safe don't worry about me , see you tomorrow . –B_

Just as I was about to leave my room I heard Rose's voice float up the stairs "Come on Bella its getting late and we still have a few stops to make ". "Yeah just getting my brush and toothbrush. I'll be right down!' I told her . When all my bags were in Alice's Porsche I climbed in the backseat , As we were only taking 1 car and dropping my truck off .

After a couple minutes we pulled up the thriftway , first we went to get food first , we decided it was best to make burgers on a sleepover . Then we made our way to the desert isle , where Rose was having difficulty deciding which ice cream was more appropriate .

'What do you guys think , cookie dough or strawberry cheese cake?" The strawberry won , and after getting drinks and refreshments we headed to the till .

Next we went to rent a few chick flicks , we were each to choose 1 dvd and have a marathon at midnight . I chose Adam Sandler's 50 first dates , that movie was an absolute classic . Alice was stuck between Sense and sensibilities and the notebook , and Rose couldn't decide between death at a funeral or the princess bride . So I took Eat Pray Love off the shelf and instead of leaving with 3 movies we left with 6 .

We bought 10 bags of microwave popcorn from the store and made our way to the car , according to Rose her friend lived just around the corner from the thriftway .

It was a short ride to the girls house and Alice parked on the curb , while Rose quickly ran inside to invite the girl . In a matter of minutes she was back inside the car and we were speeding to the Cullen's house . With Alice's maniac driving everything was just minutes away .

I had not been prepared for the size of the Cullen house . I knew they had money from the car that Alice drove , but I hadn't been prepared for a modern mansion . the house had three stories , and the western side of the house looked like all glass .

"Home sweet home" Alice sighed " My parents should be home soon". I wondered aloud when Edward would join us , " Oh Edward doesn't get home till a bit later"

We went inside and Alice told me to put my bags in her room , Which was on the third floor , which had only two other doors , one was a bathroom and the other was sure to be Edwards room.

I made my way downstairs and really took in the house . " You really do have a nice house " I told alice when I joined them again in the kitchen .

In about an half an hour the doorbell rang , Rose got up from the sofa where all three of us had been lounging to get the door saying it was probably her friend .

From where we sat I could only see Rose lean down and hug someone , before seconds later a pretty brunette walked in , followed by a boy that was probably her boyfriend .

I quietly asked Alice if she had met them before and she shook her head 'no'.

The brunette walked in with a little more attitude than neccesary seeing as we would all probably end up friends after tonight , and her boyfriend who was wearing a suit and was carrying 2 bags followed quietly in behind her .

"Hi im Blair , Blair Waldorf ." Said the brunette who thought a little too much about herself for someone living in Forks Washingtom , "I recently moved here with my boyfriend from New York's UPPER east side " she said with a pointed little smile . Ahh so that's where the snobbiness originated .

"Im Chuck Bass" Said her boyfriend with an naughty little grin which was threatening to turn into a smirk .

Not wanting to be rude with my new friend's friends I got up and introduced myself , "Hey im Bella and this is Alice , We're so happy you could make it " I said with a smile before Rose threw a thankful glance in my direction.

We showed Chuck where to put the bags down and everyone was down in the kitchen when we heard Edward's car pull up .

We heard three car doors slam and Rose and Alice ran to the door to greet their boyfriends .

I may only have known them for a day but I could tell me , Rose and Alice would be good friends .

As the three boys walked in and saw who was there they stopped dead , Edward glanced right at Chuck and demanded " Uh who are you?"

The boy just took a step back , smirked his sexy smirk and said  
"This is Blair Waldorf , and as for me , we'll I'm Chuck Bass"

**Lol okay I am totally inlove with gossip girl at the moment , and as for the vampire dairies characters those will come in a bit later , And that "Im Chuck Bass "is totally a classic ! I had to end the chapter there because we are already well over a thousand words and that's what im aiming at with each chapter +- 1000 words . If you're a Beta and interested in my story let me know! I would love the help! From here is where the thing get interesting , will Bella fall inlove with Edward like the story that has been told a million times , or will she fall inlove with ?! let me know your thoughts , see you soon!**

**-NickQ**


End file.
